


Universe

by cornflakes_canvas



Series: Just Say The Word [1]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakes_canvas/pseuds/cornflakes_canvas
Summary: The universe is trippy as fuck.





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my vague attempt at a little collection of Dyle one shots.  
> I'm going to write each one shot based on one word (suggestions or wishes in the comments would be greatly appreciated!) and I'll try to keep it below 1000/1500 words per chapter.  
> Thanks for reading <3

The universe is trippy as fuck.

 

Planets, suns, black holes – Dan likes the idea of it all being mysterious and sparkly and beyond reach, but in reality, space is scary as hell and sometimes, the random thought that the universe could decide to collapse around them at any moment, ending their entire existence faster than a hummingbird's wing beats, makes him lie awake at night, repeating _stop thinking about it, stop thinking about it_ over and over in his head, tossing and turning, until he finally manages to slip into a less than restful slumber.

 

So when Kyle's birthday is just around the corner and the younger man announces that he wants to go to the planetarium, actually _begs_ Dan to take him, the singer feels a strange, twisted combination of excitement and fear sweltering inside his chest, that makes him feel on edge instantaneously.

 

The anticipated day, sunny yet bitingly cold, approaches too quickly for Dan's liking and after an extensive breakfast in bed, with the sheets wrapped snugly around their all but bare bodies, the two men find themselves on a crowded train, forty-five minutes away from reaching their desired destination.

 

Kyle's leg is bouncing up and down impatiently where he's sitting as close as he physically can to his boyfriend, giddiness making it impossible for him to sit still whilst also unconsciously adding fuel to Dan's unease (even if the latter tries to remain calm by mentally chastising himself for being worried in the first place). The brochure calls it “a fun experience for the whole family”, so they're hardly going to dwell on the inevitable future demise of their planet and the human race. Hopefully.

 

Before Dan can bite his nails to the quick, they arrive at the largely frequented and very busy exhibition and Kyle jumps into action without wasting a second, bouncing with energy like a five-year-old on a jumping castle, dragging Dan from one room to the next.

 

It's alright, semi-enjoyable. But Dan's anxiousness keeps lurking in the back of his mind, ready to tackle him like a predictable, yet annoyingly effective jump scare.

It doesn't have to wait long.

 

They enter a large cinema hall and settle down into the dark blue seats, eyes focused on the massive screen. They missed the beginning of the dramatised explanation of how exactly their solar system had come into existence, but one look at Kyle tells Dan that his lover is promptly enraptured by the admittedly elaborate animations and audio effects, listening intently to the deep, booming voice of the passionate narrator.

 

Just as Dan feels himself relax and be carried away by his partner's enthusiasm and begins to think that maybe this isn't so bad after all and he had been worried over nothing, the thundering voice wraps up the conveniently shortened version of the history of the universe, ending with the words:

“And one day in the distant future, will we all return to the dust we have emerged from? Will there be no trace left of our planet's existence?”

 

Brilliant.

The lights are switched back on abruptly as light-hearted orchestral music starts playing, and the two men slowly shuffle out of the room amidst the throng of other visitors, Kyle chatting jovially about the vastness of outer space, his words accompanied by wide gestures.

Dan stays quiet, trying not to let the heaviness of existence and human fleetingness weigh down on his heart.

 

Without really grasping what's happening, he suddenly feels himself being sat down on a small wooden bench between two ferns in the massive entry hall of the planetarium, and only just catches a glimpse of Kyle flouncing off towards one of the many kiosks in the brightly lit space.

He returns a short while later, balancing two ice-cream cones in his hands, holding the bigger one out for Dan to grab as soon as he reaches him.

 

Dan takes the offered treat as if in slow motion and stares at it as he holds it between his cold fingers, part of him almost expecting it to magically pull him from his current state of mind.

 

Kyle sighs.

“Did you know that all the ice-cream flavours at the kiosk are named after planets? This one's _Mars_ ,” he explains and looks at Dan intently. The singer shrugs and raises a quizzical eyebrow.

 

“And do you know what chocolate bar they put in it?” Kyle continues and points at his ice-cream.

 

“I'm guessing Mars bar?”

 

“Snickers,” Kyle dead-pans and Dan laughs at the annoyed expression on his boyfriend's face, the hollow feeling in his chest swept away in a heartbeat.

 

Kyle smiles at the small outburst and kisses his lover's cheek, pressing their shoulders together lightly.

“You okay?”

 

Dan lets out a breath and tries the ice-cream, savouring the delicious sweetness melting on his tongue and shaking his head.

 

He huffs.

“Yeah. Just … the universe is trippy as fuck.”

 


End file.
